Bloopers
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: In which the New Architect notes all the mistakes that have come up in the series. I'm compiling a list of all bloopers in the series, so feel free to post any that you find.


**Disclaimer: **I hereby claim the rights to the Keys to the-, wait I can't do that. Oh yeah, all rights belong to Garth Nix and not to me.

**Author's Note: **I just noticed something terrible. There are no sites or lists which list bloopers/publishing errors/publishing mistakes of the books of the Keys to the Kingdom. Unacceptable! After all, all great series (whether on television, book, or any other media,) have a page of a list of mistakes. So, I made this fanfic as a story listing some of the mistakes that I've found in the books. Feel free to update any mistakes that you've found in the reviews, so I can form a list later. Now, onto the story…

The New Architect was not pleased. The entire thing had begun as a joke, really. He had wanted his incredible tale to reach everyone, even the mortals, so they at least would have some records of what he had lost. So, he just floated the idea into a mortal writer, and within a few years of Earth Time the entire series was complete.

However, it seemed as if there were some mistakes in the books. So, he had held up a council to discuss them, and it turned out nearly everyone had come: The Piper, The Mariner, Suzy, Pravuil, Dr. Scamandros, Giac, and pretty much everyone he had known whom he had recreated.

"Let us begin," he said, trying to hide is discomfort.

The Mariner was the first one to step forward. Arthur was a bit surprised that he had bothered, as the Mariner, after he had been revived (he was able to revive him and his brothers because they had been related to the Architect, so they were in the Atlas) he had been wandering like usual. After a greeting, the Mariner came to the meat of the matter,

"In the book, _Grim Tuesday, _after we take the second part of the Will and are riding back on the Sunship, when you ask me how to open the pyramid, due to an error in the book, while I reply, it's written 'Grim Tuesday said' instead of 'Tom said', even though that ol' penny-pinching slaver was never on that ship. Not only that, but Saturday's Dusk has been given golden blood, which is a province of only the Three Children of the Architect and the Architect, as well as yourself. Not to mention he has a silver tongue."

The New Architect nodded and made a note of this. He also made a note of the Saturday's Dusk/Noon problem, in which apparently the Dusk in the pit has a silver tongue, and is confused with Noon over and over in the books.

Next, the Piper came. With his talent of crafting things, Art had made him Tuesday and given him the Second Key. It seemed to be an alright arrangement.

The Piper said, though not in his rather hypnotic voice, "In _Lady Friday_, page 21, line 10, it is mentioned that I am the second son of the Architect and the Old One, when in fact I am the youngest and so the third."

Arthur made a note of this as well. Next was Saturday,

"Well, in _Lady Friday_, Dame Primus says that the Fifth Key can take somewhere anywhere that they have _been _though in _Superior Saturday_, page 30, line nine, it says _seen _like this, 'According to Dame Primus, the mirror of Lady Friday could take him to anywhere he had previously _seen _in the House,' while clearly it should be been. Not only that, you, My Lord, by mistake, say on page 80, line 9, that one cannot use the Improbable Stair to enter a place that one has not been to before, just like the Fifth Key, when in fact, one can, as you travelled to Monday's Dayroom in the first book yourself when you had not previously been there. There is no similar restriction on the Stair anywhere else. Though it is true that you could not have entered due to sorcerous wards, it is not correct that you cannot enter via the Improbable Stair somewhere you have not been before."

Art checked the book. Yep, the line was there, '"There's no way there at all?" asked Arthur. "What about the Improbable-no, I'd have to have visited there before. Same for the Fifth Key."' Wrong of course, he had even been to the Incomparable Gardens and various other landings on the Stair where he had never been before. That would have to be corrected.

Art looked and saw the scores of Denizens waiting. Most of them, most notable Pravuil, had came to complain about their roles in the books and how short they were. Pravuil demanded a whole book about him and his exploits.

Not a bad idea, Art thought. A book with various miscellaneous adventures of other characters of the series. He got up, and dismissed everyone, making sure to put the idea in that mortal's head.

**AU: **List any other bloopers you've found. Also, I'd like to know the page number and line in _Grim Tuesday_ where those mistakes are mentioned that the Mariner talked about, because I don't have a copy right now.

Also, has anyone besides me noticed that on the cover of Sir Thursday, (the North American Edition in which there is Arthur standing along with the Fourth Key) on the wall of the room there is the word 'Blairsdede' or something like that written just below Sir Thursday and just above Arthur's head? I'm curious, that's all. If you're wondering about what I'm talking about, I'll paste a cover on my UL with it's position.


End file.
